


О плавучих домиках, пастушках и удаче

by EmilleS



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Crossover, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Чонгук бы проехал неприметный указатель, если бы не ярко-красный плакат с надписью: «Срочно! Нужен ведьмак».
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 16





	О плавучих домиках, пастушках и удаче

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Bangtan Secret Santa 2019
> 
> Кроссовер с игровым сеттингом «Ведьмака», модерн!AU. Термины, отмеченные цифрами, имеют всплывающие подсказки.

Беды не предвещало ничто. Дорога стелилась под колёсами, до блеска вымытый в последнем городке капот сиял на солнце. Чонгук бы проехал неприметный указатель, если бы не ярко-красный плакат с надписью: «Срочно! Нужен ведьмак». Затерявшаяся в лесах деревенька встретила сонным послеполуденным спокойствием: только дети играли в тени раскидистых ветвей да пара немолодых женщин посмеивалась под навесом, не отрываясь от вязания.

Староста нашёлся быстро. Накрыв лицо шляпой, тот дремал в кресле-качалке, и был не особенно рад пробуждению.

– Что надо-то? – буркнул он, потирая глаза.

– Видел объявление, что вам нужен ведьмак, – сказал Чонгук, стараясь звучать солидно и надёжно – как его хёны, когда брали заказы. Но улыбнулся всё равно как привык – по-доброму.

– А, – махнул рукой староста и зевнул. – Этот нам всегда нужен. А ты из них будешь? Хорошо быть мутантом, хоть сто, хоть двести, всегда юнец. На вид-то ты сущий мальчишка. Ладно, иди в лес да у второй развилки налево поверни. Там одного из своих и найдёшь. Он заказ уже взял, но помощь всяко не лишняя, а, даже вашему брату?

– Не лишняя, – согласился Чонгук, поёжившись. С новыми людьми он всегда сходился трудно, но уезжать, не узнав в чём состоял заказ и не пригодится ли в самом деле лишняя пара рук, было бы бесчестно и не очень смело.

– Он тебе всё и расскажет. А мне дай доспать, а то щас старая придёт будить да обратно на поле гнать, – пробормотал староста, вновь накрываясь шляпой.

– Ты кого старой назвал? – раздалось из окна, и Чонгук споро отпрыгнул назад и, поклонившись, утёк за калитку. Он встречался один на один с утопцами, альгулями и даже экиммой, но разъярённые женщины были высшей ступенью мастерства, доступной разве что наставникам.

Забрав из машины мечи и рюкзак с запасами бомб и трав, Чонгук двинулся в лес, осматриваясь в поисках хоть каких-то подсказок. Но ни на траве, ни на стволах не было следов, отметин когтей и зубов, не было и обломанных веток. Возможно, чудовище притаилось в пещере или каком-нибудь водоёме – ближе к горам такие встречались на каждом шагу. Отсчитав левый поворот от второго перекрёстка, Чонгук замедлил шаг. Тревога о чудовище отошла на второй план, перебитая тревогой о другом ведьмаке. Вдруг он окажется несговорчивым или намного старше? Или из другой школы, или совсем неприятным? Вдруг ему не понравится Чонгук?

Раздавшееся с опушки мелодичное пение слегка успокоило. Судя по нему этот ведьмак любил петь, был не слишком старым и обладал жизнерадостным нравом – песенка была об овечках, скачущих через забор, и пастухе, мечтающем поспать. Чонгук непроизвольно фыркнул: пастуха явно писали с какого-то духовного брата Юнги.

– Кто там, как думаешь, Танни? – спросил голос, низкий, такой знакомый голос, и Чонгук отпустил ветку, мешавшую ему выйти из-за деревьев, да так резко, что та зарядила ему по лицу. Очень захотелось сбежать: Чонгук разом проклял и собственное хорошее зрение, позволившее разглядеть объявление под указателем, и изменившую ему удачу, и то, что не спросил у старосты имени того, кто уже взял заказ.

На поляне был Тэхён.

– Чонгукки? – удивился тот, выглядывая из-за дерева. – Тоже решил взять заказ? И что у тебя с лицом?

– Ветка, – на автомате сказал Чонгук и поморщился. Рядом с Тэхёном он никак не мог перестать попадать в глупые ситуации, словно это было проклятье. Было сложно избегать его во время учёбы, и чем больше Чонгук старался, тем активнее Тэхён пытался с ним подружиться.

Но потом он выпустился, уехал на тракт, и всё, казалось бы, пришло в норму – по крайней мере, от зимы до зимы. Затем выпустился и Чонгук.

И вот, теперь они стояли в лесу в богом забытом месте, и сбегать было некуда.

– Идём, – помолчав, сказал Тэхён. – Эту ссадину нужно смазать. Хорошо, что не попал в глаз, иначе пришлось бы повозиться, подбирая зелья. 

– Пройдёт, – буркнул Чонгук, но покорно пошёл следом. Ножны впивались в слишком крепко сжатые пальцы. Он не смог бы с ним работать, не смог бы вместе сражаться, но и одного его оставить не мог. Но надежда, что заказ был пустяковым – какие-нибудь расшалившиеся накеры или, там, эндриаги – придавала сил.

«Быстро расспрошу его и уеду», – мысленно пообещал себе Чонгук, садясь на поваленный ствол и складывая за ним вещи.

На противоположной стороне опушки стоял мотоцикл Тэхёна – огромное чёрно-золотое чудовище, совсем не вязавшееся с его обычным скромным и улыбчивым обликом. Чонгук по привычке кивнул ему в приветствии, как кивнул бы коню, собаке или другому питомцу – и смутился.

– Подними голову, – скомандовал Тэхён. Он долго рылся в рюкзаке, прежде чем возникнуть перед Чонгуком словно из ниоткуда.

– Я могу са...

– Подними голову, – повторил Тэхён. Чонгук вздрогнул. Он знал, что тракт меняет людей; он и сам не был тем, кто впервые на него вышел. Плутоватые заказчики, самые разные люди, спектр эмоций от презрения до восторга, спадающего, как только исчезает угроза и приходит пора платить, бесконечный поток чудовищ и тяжёлые недели безделья в дешёвых придорожных мотелях – всё это заставляло иначе смотреть на вещи, переосмысляя то, что наставники и хёны рассказывали за годы учёбы.

Сам Чонгук стал твёрже и жёстче, и, как он надеялся, намного умнее. Тэхён, кажется, тоже.

Во время учёбы он улыбался почти постоянно, а черты его казались слишком крупными для лица – большие уши, эти огромные золотые глаза. Он красил волосы во все цвета, известные колористике, и так часто смеялся.

Если бы не голос, Чонгук не узнал бы его теперь. Лицо его наконец доросло до черт, да сам он стал заметно крупнее. Но удивительнее всего было это отстранённое, почти холодное выражение. Чонгук непроизвольно сглотнул, чувствуя иррациональный страх. 

– Эй, – вдруг произнёс Тэхён, бережно отодвигая в сторону чёлку; пальцы у него были такими тёплыми и аккуратными. – Больно не будет, я обещаю.

– Я не боюсь, хён, – ответил Чонгук насупленно. – И мне уже не четырнадцать!

– Я и забыл, – хмыкнул Тэхён и улыбнулся, неспешно накладывая на ссадину толстый слой мази. – Давно не виделись, Чонгукки.

И Чонгук, не сдержавшись, закрыл глаза.

– Ты не приезжал зимовать, – сказал он наконец.

– Задержался на юге. Потом было поздно. И разве ты меня ждал?

Чонгук неловко пожал плечами.

– Все остальные приехали, и я... и они волновались.

Тэхён промолчал, лишь еле слышно фыркнув. Чонгук знал, что тот отправил имейл Намджуну, едва поняв, что не успеет приехать. Он и сам не понимал, зачем поднял эту тему сейчас. Наверняка этого не понимал и Тэхён. Порой Чонгуку казалось – ещё тогда, в годы учёбы, – что тот вот-вот от него устанет и либо прекратит попытки наладить отношения, либо прижмёт к стенке и вытряхнет из него всю правду.

Но затем весна кончилась и наступило жаркое, пьяное лето – так похожее на нынешнее – и Тэхён просто затаскал Чонгука за собой всюду, куда выбирался. В дальнюю деревню в паре часов езды, где молодёжь в сумерках прыгала через костры, на долгие мотоциклетные прогулки в сторону гор, где они болтали с местными горными троллями и спасались от волков на деревьях, потому что Тэхёну было жалко их убивать. Однажды тот так смеялся, что чуть не свалился с ветки прямо на вожака, и Чонгук впервые в жизни кричал на кого-то без перерыва почти до рассвета. И лишь потом обратил внимание, что волки уже ушли.

– Даже они не выдержали твоего гнева, – улыбнулся Тэхён. На скулах у него цвёл румянец, а глаза сияли. Его рука запуталась в волосах у Чонгука, странным образом успокаивая, и он даже не попытался её скинуть – только придвинулся ближе, утыкаясь лицом в ствол и судорожно выдыхая.

Это было их лучшее, самое яркое лето.

А потом наступила осень – и Тэхён уехал на тракт. И это было хуже всего: то, что Тэхён не спросил, а Чонгук так и не смог заставить себя рассказать.

Но теперь всё это было уже неважно. Тэхён выглядел так, будто то и дело бывал на приёмах у всякой элиты, которая бы не пустила Чонгука и на порог. Даже странно, что он завернул в неприметную деревню, а не проехал мимо, оставив это кому-то помладше да понеопытнее.

Чонгук прочистил горло и с опаской приоткрыл один глаз. Тэхён не соврал, пообещав, что от мази не будет больно, но больно всё равно было – от напряжения и воспоминаний, от застарелого груза.

– Так... что за заказ?

– Неподалеку есть большое озеро с плавучими домиками. Их сдают рыбакам и тем, кто хочет... – Тэхён замолк, прежде чем усмехнуться, – необычно провести ночь. Девочек из ближайшего борделя часто туда отпускают, даже к рыбакам, когда есть улов. Мальчиков тоже.

Чонгук непроизвольно дёрнул плечом и тут же кивнул, что всё понимает. Взгляд Тэхёна выжигал на нём даже не дыры, а затейливые узоры, но сам он чувствовал озноб посреди жаркого летнего дня.

– Из одного из домиков уже пару месяцев раздаётся странное, нечеловеческое пение, а некоторые рыбаки и гости пропали. Кто-то заметил, что пропадают те, кто входит в домик. И иногда – в заброшенный склад на другой стороне озера.

– Тогда нам везёт, – пробормотал Чонгук. – В домике негде сражаться, разве что под водой.

– Сражаться под водой с бруксой было бы не самой умной затеей, – согласился Тэхён. Чонгук вскинулся, недоверчиво рассматривая его спокойное, отрешённое лицо.

– Брукса[1]? Но откуда? Ты уверен, хён?

– Вокруг склада всегда много птиц. И несколько девочек из борделя упоминали виденную мельком черноволосую бледную незнакомку.

– Это будет сложный бой, – вздохнул Чонгук и потянул к себе рюкзак. – Нам нужны масло, бомбы и эликсиры.

– Поэтому я здесь. К счастью, часть трав можно собрать в лесу. Самое редкое у меня есть. Проверим запасы?

Подготовка заняла всё время до темноты. Только когда сумерки окончательно выцвели в густую летнюю ночь, Чонгук ощутил, насколько голоден – и насколько устал волноваться. А ещё смотреть на Тэхёна, забывая моргать, да и дышать порой забывая тоже. Тот, не замечая ничего, подбрасывал ветки в костёр, помешивал в котелке рамен и насвистывал очередную песенку – на этот раз про пастушку, заплутавшую в виноградниках.

Когда пастушка поочерёдно сломала дудочку, тросточку и башмак, Чонгук, не выдержав, засмеялся.

– Все твои песни про хёнов?

Тэхён улыбнулся ему через плечо и подмигнул.

– Могу спеть про тебя, – предложил он лукаво, и Чонгук поймал себя на том, что в очередной раз краснеет.

– С тобой невозможно, хён, – буркнул он, отворачиваясь.

– Невозможно что?

– Всё невозможно. Я пойду... соберу ещё веток.

Смех Тэхёна преследовал его, даже когда Чонгук скрылся за деревьями и смог выдохнуть. Им обоим стоило думать о деле, о бруксе, которая в этот самый момент могла высасывать жизнь из очередного бедняги, любившего рыбалку и доступных девочек.

Чонгук запрокинул голову. Над кронами простиралось усыпанное звёздами небо, тонкий месяц же скрывали облака. Всё это напоминало другую ночь: луна тогда была полной, такой огромной и близкой, что, казалось, её можно коснуться рукой. Они лежали рядом в багажнике старенького пикапа Сокджина. Тэхён изучал небо, а Чонгук, забывшись, вовсю изучал Тэхёна. Взгляд неотрывно скользил по прядям рассыпавшихся волос, длинным ресницам и родинкам, по каждой чёрточке и без того изученной так, что Чонгук мог бы писать картины по памяти, по приоткрытым губам.

– Ты такой красивый, хён, – выдохнул он бездумно и почти удивился, поняв, что произнёс это вслух. Тэхён замер и медленно повернулся к нему. Он не улыбался и смотрел так тяжело, так внимательно. Приподнялся на локте и тут же склонился над Чонгуком, закрывая собой и небо, и звёзды, и эту луну. На щёку легла тёплая ладонь, большой палец щекотно и так привычно погладил под подбородком. Сердце заполошно билось где-то в горле, и Чонгук не мог заставить себя дышать. А потом Тэхён наконец поцеловал его, и мягкое, бережное прикосновение губ оставило горящий отпечаток на скуле. Словно клеймо.

– Спасибо, Чонгукки, – шепнул он, откидываясь обратно.

В эту ночь Чонгук так и не сомкнул век, каким-то шестым чувством зная – Тэхён тоже.

В плечо упёрся подбородок, а талию оплели знакомые руки.

– Ты выучил новую технику? – спросил Тэхён и мягко фыркнул прямо в ухо. – Призыв хвороста, не сходя с места?

– Хён, – дёрнулся Чонгук и тут же привычно расслабился. – Как наш ужин?

– Готов и ждёт только тебя. Или хочешь ещё прогуляться?

Желудок Чонгука издал требовательную немелодичную трель, и Тэхён рассмеялся. Чонгук решительно выпутался из его рук, задавливая довлеющее над ним сожаление. От Тэхёна не было спасения ни в тишине, ни в одиночестве, ни в ночном лесу, ни в собственных мыслях, и он так и не знал, что делать. Всё это – жажду видеть и прикасаться, слышать голос и ровный стук сердца, частящий лишь иногда, так редко, что Чонгук давно запретил себе на что-то надеяться – не излечил даже тракт, даже полмира, увиденные в его великолепии и разрухе. Даже тысячи километров, даже десятки убитых чудовищ, даже бессчётные бессонные ночи.

– Ты спишь на ходу, – заметил Тэхён, вновь оказываясь слишком близко; его ладонь легла на поясницу, словно придерживая, и Чонгук сдался, обнимая его сам. Здесь, в темноте, он мог на минуту позволить себе... ведь мог же, правда?

Было так легко забыться, особенно если закрыть глаза. Пальцы Тэхёна запутались в его волосах, и слышен был лишь шелест движимых ветром листьев.

– Пойдём, – сказал Тэхён наконец, спустя долгие, слишком долгие для простого объятия минуты. – Ужин остынет.

Чонгук приподнял голову с изгиба его плеча и уточнил:

– Ты ведь снял котелок с огня, хён?

Тэхён застыл на мгновение, а потом улыбнулся так неловко и так знакомо, что Чонгук понял без слов, и застонал, роняя голову обратно на чужое плечо.

– Я должен был догадаться.

Тэхён беззвучно рассмеялся.

– Прости-прости, Чонгукки. Хочешь хорошую новость?

– Не хочу, – отрезал Чонгук. От Тэхёна пахло свежей травой, костром и лесом, и всё, чего на самом деле хотелось, это остаться так навсегда.

– Мы ещё можем успеть. Бежим!

Они вывалились на поляну, задыхаясь от хохота. Тэхён, разогнавшись, чуть не рухнул прямо в костёр, но Чонгук вовремя дёрнул его на себя, перехватывая поперёк груди.

– Опасный боец, – едко хмыкнул он, отступая. – Мастер-ведьмак, лучший из своего выпуска.

Тэхён усмехнулся и быстрым движением взъерошил чёлку Чонгука, поставив её торчком.

– Завтра и проверим, кто лучше.

– Недальновидный самонадеянный хён, – сочувственно произнёс Чонгук и пошёл снимать с огня несчастный котелок.

Уже позднее, когда они раскатали спальники по разным сторонам костра – Чонгук до последнего боялся, что Тэхён, как и раньше, захочет спать совсем близко, к утру оплетая всем собой – Тэхён спросил:

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы не будем соревноваться? Бруксы слишком опасны...

– Я знаю, хён, – перебил Чонгук. Покой, мягким коконом окружавший его на протяжении всего ужина, утекал сквозь пальцы, оставляя после себя лишь ворох несвязных тревожных мыслей и смутных желаний, которые Чонгук не смел и не мог облечь в слова.

– Если хочешь, – помолчав, продолжил Тэхён нерешительно. – Можем найти потом какую-нибудь пещеру с арахноморфами. Или пруд с утопцами. Или заброшенную старую крипту, где собралось много призраков.

– Я... – Чонгук осёкся. На языке осело привычное «не захочу», вылетавшее каждый раз, кроме тех, когда Тэхён, уставший от отказов, просто тащил его волоком за собой: на сеновал – любоваться созвездиями, в заброшенную пещеру, где прежде проводили Испытание Травами, на переправу, где жила семья бурых мишек, в иссякшую старую шахту.

Тэхён, не дождавшись ответа, смежил веки и отвернулся.

– Спокойной ночи, Чонгук.

Под рёбрами заныло – фантомно, выкручивающе-резко, – но Чонгук привычно задавил это ощущение.

Заснули они оба нескоро.

Утро встретило их туманом, стелившимся по траве, и промозглой серой хмарью. Тэхён, начавший было садиться, со вкусом зевнул и упал назад, заворачиваясь обратно в спальни в надежде согреться.

Чонгук, поёжившись, выпутался из своего и с мрачной решимостью накинул на Тэхёна свою куртку.

– Пойду наберу воды, – сообщил он, присев рядом и легонько подёргав Тэхёна за отросшую чёлку. – Хочешь горячего чаю, хён?

Тот невнятно угукнул и лёг щекой на раскрытую ладонь Чонгука.

– Эй, – позвал Чонгук, сдерживая улыбку. – Отпусти меня.

Губы Тэхёна мимолётно мазнули по запястью, когда тот покачал головой.

– Сколько можно? – едва слышно спросил он. – Сколько можно сбегать?

Сердце пропустило удар и затем забилось как бешеное.

– Уже утро, хён, – выдавил он через силу. – Проснись, нам пора собираться, а ты всё ещё в полусне.

Тэхён несколько мгновений не шевелился, а потом глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза.

– Наберёшь воды? – спросил он, отстраняясь, но не спеша вставать. – Я заново разожгу костёр.

– Только не засыпай обратно, – попросил Чонгук с неловким смешком. Тэхён неопределённо кивнул. Его глаза, не отрываясь, следили за полоской рассвета, с трудом пробивавшегося сквозь облака.

Чонгук подхватил котелки и бесшумно двинулся в сторону ручья. На краю поляны он обернулся, но картина осталась прежней: лишь костяшки побелели от того, с какой силой Тэхён цеплялся за край его куртки.

К моменту, когда согрелась вода и приготовился завтрак, Тэхён перестал напоминать несвежего гуля. Обхватив кружку обеими руками, он цедил чай, кривясь, когда в рот попадала заварка. Чонгуку хотелось смеяться, найти в рюкзаке запасную кружку и перелить чай так, чтобы туда не попало ни одной лишней чаинки или просто сесть рядом. Но Чонгук, прикусив кончик языка, старательно помешивал в котелке рис и старался убедить себя, что ничто из этого его совершенно не интересует.

– Мы не будем спешить, – хрипло произнёс Тэхён. – Подойдём пораньше и осмотримся, а дальше по ситуации. Будем надеяться, она не вырвется за пределы склада. Мне говорили, что та сторона озера безлюдна, но в таких случаях, как правило, всегда не везёт.

– Я буду стараться, – пообещал Чонгук.

– Я знаю, – бесцветно сказал Тэхён, пожимая плечами. – Ты всегда очень стараешься, когда концентрируешься на чём-то конкретном. И обычно у тебя всё хорошо получается. Я скоро вернусь, Чонгук. Завтракай без меня.

Всё это оставляло ломкое, мучительное ощущение неправильности и грядущих неприятностей. Они не могли идти в логово опасного вампира вот так – разобщёнными и словно глухими, но Чонгук не мог придумать, как разрешить всё, как поправить или хотя бы поставить на паузу.

Но когда Тэхён вернулся с прогулки, то был быстр, собран и свеж. Чонгуку до его прихода не лез в горло кусок, но, глядя на то, с каким аппетитом Тэхён уничтожает свою половину котелка, он и сам старательнее заработал ложкой.

Сборы были недолгими. Мотоцикл Тэхёна после недолгих размышлений решено было отвезти ближе к деревне и оставить неподалёку от машины Чонгука.

Повстречавшийся у дороги староста шумно порадовался, что они нашли друг друга, и снова повторил присказку про взаимопомощь. Тэхён столь же радостно согласился и попросил присмотреть за транспортом.

– Мы обязательно скоро за ними вернёмся, – пообещал он напоследок так доброжелательно и добродушно, что староста слегка побледнел и закивал как китайский болванчик.

Чонгук посмотрел на Тэхёна с немым восхищением. Сам он так пока не умел, хотя очень старался научиться и, даже переборов однажды смущение, попросил помощи у Юнги. Тот долго разглядывал его, прежде чем обречённо похлопать по плечу и посоветовать просто быть собой.

– Те, кто не испугаются прозрачных намёков, могут уступить почтительной просьбе. Используй то, что тебе дано, Гук-а, – сказал он напоследок. – Остальное постепенно приложится.

– Ты научишься, – внезапно произнёс Тэхён. Чонгук вздрогнул и посмотрел на него с нешуточным подозрением. Поговаривали, что у Тэхёна много друзей среди магов. Чонгук бы не удивился, научи те его читать мысли, а не – как у него самого – крупными буквами написанное на лице. – Со временем. Пока ты слишком добрый, но рано или поздно это пройдёт.

– Ты тоже добрый, – тихо заметил Чонгук. Тэхён дёрнул плечом.

– Уже нет. Не для всех по крайней мере.

Чонгуку на мгновение стало жаль того радостного, восторженного подростка-Тэхёна, которого он всё ещё помнил: с широко распахнутыми глазами, с любопытством и безусловной любовью вбиравшего в себя такой разнообразный мир и принимавшего его и с мелкими шероховатостями, и с мучительным, изначальным несовершенством. Человек, который шёл сейчас рядом, напоминал того подростка лишь внешне – и в те редкие, славные минуты, когда отпускал себя. Как вчера, пока Чонгук...

– Нам лучше поторопиться, – добавил Тэхён твёрже и ускорил шаг.

К озеру они добрались незадолго до полудня. Утренняя прохлада сменилась удушливой недвижимой тяжестью, обещавшей долгий изнуряющий ливень после заката. 

У Тэхёна пряди прилипли ко лбу и вискам, но его неслышный, почти невесомый шаг не сбился ни на мгновение. Чонгук не завидовал, он и сам был тренирован не хуже, но не мог не замечать и не гордиться. Погода давила, не позволяя ни думать о большем, ни тревожиться о грядущем. Бой с бруксой, всё, что должно было случиться после – если у них оно вовсе будет, – остались словно за прозрачной, но непроницаемой стеной. Так близко, что можно коснуться, но бесконечно далеко.

– Мы на месте, – сообщил Тэхён. Остановился, уронил рюкзак у ближайшего дерева и потянулся до хруста. Чонгук неловко отвёл глаза.

– Нам придётся ждать? – спросил он, начиная перепроверять поясную сумку. Покидая место ночёвки они собрались так, чтобы сразу отправиться в бой, но ему хотелось чем-то занять руки.

Тэхён неопределённо хмыкнул и отогнул ветки, чтобы легче было рассмотреть склад.

– Передохнём, – решил он и отправимся через полчаса. – Она, должно быть, там – посмотри как птицы кружат над складом.

Чонгук шагнул вперёд и оказался его за спиной. Волосы Тэхёна мешали, и он отвёл их рукой, выглядывая наружу. Птицы и в самом деле кружили над складом, будто тот был полем боя, заваленным искалеченными телами.

– Это будет... сложно, – выдохнул он. Ему хотелось вернуть частичку вчерашней лёгкости снова шутить о состязаниях и прочих легкомысленных глупостях, но слова не шли.

Тэхён повёл плечами, словно ему – впервые за все годы знакомства – было неуютно от того, что Чонгук так близко.

– Пора, – сказал он отстранённо, и Чонгук не выдержал.

– Хён, я хотел... – он и сам слышал, насколько отчаянно звучит его голос, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Тэхён резко обернулся и застыл, высматривая в выражении Чонгука что-то понятное только ему. Через пару мгновений лицо его заметно смягчилось.

– Мы потом поговорим, Чонгукки, – пообещал он, качнулся вперёд, и Чонгук встретил его на полпути, обнимая до хруста. – Обо всём.

Так страшно Чонгуку не было ни когда он повстречал Намджуна и во что бы то ни стало решил уйти с ним и стать таким же потрясающим – хоть ведьмаком, хоть самым последним некромантом; ни когда его отправляли на Испытание Травами; ни когда он наконец вышел на тракт один, без поддержки и незримого присутствия хёнов – хотя этот период и запомнился ему как одни только нескончаемые неуверенность и тревога.

– Хорошо, – сглотнув, сказал он и решился. И в самом деле, сколько можно было с этим тянуть.

– А теперь давай подумаем о том, как бы застать её врасплох.

Чонгук тряхнул головой, даже не подумав выпустить Тэхёна из рук.

– Не надо меня проверять, – смешливо фыркнул он и сморщил нос. – Нам не застать бруксу врасплох. Разве что нам повезёт, и мы застанем её в процессе кормёжки.

– Нам не повезёт..

– Нам не повезёт, – согласился Чонгук и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. – И пусть. Мы справимся, хён. Веришь?

– Боюсь, у меня нет другого выхода, – ответил Тэхён, и в его тоне слышалась едва сдерживаемая улыбка.

Расцепившись – согласно внутренним часам Чонгука не меньше получаса спустя – они ещё раз проверили бомбы, запас эликсиров, и нанесли масло на серебряные мечи. Склад обходили по дуге, скрываясь за деревьями, чтобы не привлечь раньше времени чужого внимания, а над их головами собирались тучи. 

– Зайдя внутрь, разделимся, – сказал Тэхён едва слышно. Чонгук молча кивнул и на ощупь достал из сумки «Лунную пыль»[2]. Они оба знали, что бой будет долгим и выматывающим: с невидимым и очень быстрым противником сражаться всегда непросто, а когда это ещё сильный, ловкий и обозлённый вторжением в свои охотничьи угодья вампир – непросто вдвойне.

Тэхён несильно нажал локтём ему на рёбра, привлекая внимание, и вытащил из сумки флакончик с «Чёрной кровью»[3]. Идея отравить вампира укусом Чонгуку всегда слегка импонировала, но сегодня он точно не хотел подставляться ни под чьи клыки, и ещё меньше хотел, чтобы под них подставился Тэхён. Тот улыбнулся ему одними глазами, словно ободряя, и выскользнул наружу из-под ненадёжной защиты ветвей. Чонгук тут же шагнул за ним, стараясь идти след в след.

Открывать огромную дверь, гарантированно оповещая бруксу о своём приходе, не пришлось – неподалёку от входа кто-то проломил часть стены, оставив достаточный проём, чтобы в него мог протиснуться человек. Чонгук рефлекторно задержал дыхание, забираясь внутрь и сразу отходя в противоположную от Тэхёну сторону, хотя и знал, что это бессмысленно. Птичий клёкот над крышами, и без того оглушающий, стал совсем нестерпимым, прежде чем разом умолкнуть, оставив их в мучительной тишине.

– Так-так-так, – раздался сладкий женский голос. Она появилась из-за ширмы, прекрасная и вечно юная, с длинными тёмными волосами и белой кожей – именно такая, какой её описывали девицы из местного борделя и все те пыльные библиотечные тома, которые наставники заставляли заучивать в школе. Чонгук подобрался, почувствовав, как неожиданно и неуместно отпускает напряжение, словно всё худшее не лишь начиналось, а было уже позади. – Кого я вижу.

Убранство ничем не напоминало склад, а казалось скорее изысканным будуаром. Стены были задрапированы недешёвыми тканями, на сооружённом возвышении, видимо обозначавшем постель, гнездились десятки подушек, тускло мерцали потемневшие от времени зеркала.

Брукса медленно, нарочито медленно шла к ним, расплетая красивую сложную косу.

– И даже вдвоём, – продолжила она. Её плавные движения, в которых пока не проглядывало ничего нечеловеческого, завораживали. – Прежде такого увидеть было нельзя.

– Прежде многое было иначе, – подтвердил Тэхён. Он, не скрываясь, перебирал пальцами, словно намереваясь вот-вот кинуть ей под ноги знак.

Брукса – явно в отместку – сбросила изящные расшитые туфли, и это выглядело как приглашение.

– Боитесь меня, мальчики? Поэтому пришли вдвоём? – спросила она с улыбкой и посмотрела в сторону Чонгука. – Боитесь или, быть может, желаете?

Её пальцы скользили от ворота высокого платья всё ниже, расстёгивая мелкие пуговицы. Чонгук только приподнял бровь. Ни одного лицо, даже самое совершенное, ни одно самое прекрасное тело не могло сравниться с лицом, которое он столько лет изучал день за днём, ночь за ночью, и с телом, которого порой смел – и так часто не позволял себе – касаться.

Давний, старательно заглушаемый жар вдруг прорвался за поверхность, затапливая Чонгука и ввергая его в беззаботную, пьянящую радость. Он на мгновение запрокинул голову, заходясь смехом, затем посмотрел бруксе прямо в глаза.

– Умри.

Она оскалилась, как рассерженная кошка, и, зашипев, выскользнула из платья, трансформируясь во вторую форму. Чонгук успел увидеть ряды острых зубов в оскаленной пасти и затянутые мутной плёнкой глаза, прежде чем брукса прыгнула, целясь когтями ему в лицо.

Он отскочил, одновременно кидая бомбу. Брукса взвыла, когда серебряные опилки осели на её коже и волосах, и снова бросилась вперёд. Чонгук шагнул ей навстречу, ударяя мечом, и тут же отпрыгнул, убираясь с траектории взрыва «Картечи»[4]. Склад тряхнуло, с перекладин хлопьями посыпалась пыль. Брукса, вспыхнув огнём, завизжала и попыталась ударить Тэхёна звуковой волной, но тот постоянно смещался, не позволяя себя поймать. Чонгук ударил в спину, уклонился от когтей, пролетевших в миллиметрах от плеча, пнул ногой под колено. Брукса, споткнувшись, полетела вперёд и подпрыгнула, теряясь в тени.

Пусть она и стала невидимой, но мерцание выдавало контур фигуры. Тэхён и Чонгук, сблизившиеся во время боя, вновь разошлись в разные стороны. Брукса рванула к потолку в попытке обрушиться сверху, но Тэхён утёк от неё, как вода, ударяя эфесом в грудь. Чонгук метнулся ближе, нанося смазанный удар в бок, но попал лишь в бедро. Она приземлилась на четвереньки, вскинула в немом обещании жуткую пасть. Глаза её в этой форме были затянуты мутной плёнкой, но даже сквозь ту была заметна удушающая, кошмарная злоба. Чонгук перехватил меч, надеясь снести бруксе голову, но не успел. Их с Тэхёном клинки звякнули, встречаясь там, где прежде была изогнутая под неестественным углом шея. Брукса зашипела, и Тэхён швырнул бомбу на звук, перекатываясь в сторону. Чонгук отпрыгнул назад, осматриваясь, но успел разглядеть лишь бесконечно смещающийся серебрящийся вихрь.

В него полетел выломанный кусок балки, и он оттолкнул его от себя Аардом[5]. Тэхён выпустил волну Игни[6], но брукса, вывернувшись, запрыгнула ему за спину.

Тэхёну не хватало времени обернуться; Чонгук даже не успел толком это отметить, когда понял, что оказался к бруксе почти вплотную, а его меч уже отсёк занесённую для удара костлявую руку. Брукса взвыла, и крик её боли перешёл в сбивающую их обоих с ног звуковую волну. Тэхён вскочил первым и набросил на себя Квен[7], тут же взорвавшийся, когда брукса врезалась в него на полном ходу. Он отступил назад, а Чонгук наоборот перекатился вперёд, приземляясь на одно колено, и, не вставая, всадил меч ей под рёбра, пронзая сердце.

Брукса захрипела, отшатываясь, от чего лезвие лишь провернулось в ране. Над головой Чонгука прошла волна воздуха, когда Тэхён сделал замах – и голова бруксы с глухим стуком слетела на пол. Тэхён толкнул тело, повисшее на мече Чонгука, в грудь, позволяя ему рухнуть неподалёку, и затем медленно опустился на пол сам. 

Чонгук, не моргая, слепо вглядывался в окружавший их полумрак и даже не вздрогнул, когда Тэхён уронил голову ему на спину, прижимаясь щекой к ремню поясной сумки.

– Молодец, Чонгукки, – выдохнул он. Чонгук едва слышал его за шумом крови в ушах.

– Ты бы выиграл, хён, – сказал он в ответ. – Если бы мы всё-таки спорили, кто...

– Не говори глупостей, – Тэхён придвинулся ближе и теперь задевал губами влажную от пота шею над воротником доспеха. – Ты её убил.

– Ты бы справился и без меня.

– Не говори глупостей, – повторил Тэхён, обнимая его сзади. Чонгук охнул, когда его пальцы задели царапину на рёбрах, но не отодвинулся. Усталость наваливалась так же неспешно и неумолимо, как наваливался Тэхён: оплетая собой, не позволяя дышать полной грудью и оставляя саднящее, болезненно-сладкое ощущение удовлетворения от успешно выполненной работы.

– Нам нужно идти, хён, – сказал Чонгук из последних сил. – Я не хочу находиться рядом с ней дольше, чем необходимо.

Тэхён согласно хмыкнул.

– Дай мне ещё пару минут, – добавил он совсем тихо, и Чонгук накрыл его ладонь, лежащую на животе, своей.

К месту ночной стоянки вернулись в сумерках. За послеобеденное время духота успела рассеяться, откладывая обещанный приметами дождь, но на горизонте виднелись далёкие молнии.

– Нужно сделать навес, – устало сказал Тэхён, прижимаясь спиной к дереву на краю поляны. Рюкзаки, которые они забрали из леса неподалёку от склада, лежали у него ног. Чонгук молча кивнул и пошёл собирать ветки. Силы приходилось экономить: те требовались и для всей предшествующей ночёвке подготовки, и для разговора, про который, он был уверен, Тэхён ничуть не забыл. К счастью, пока Чонгук стаскивал на поляну все подручные материалы, Тэхён успел разжечь костёр, принести воды и начать готовить нехитрый ужин.

Руки безо всякого участия выполняли привычно связывали ветки вместе и подцепляли к остову, но мысли были пусты. Долгий изматывающий бой и предшествующее ему напряжение выжгли весь царивший в них хаос, оставив недвижимую блаженную тишину. 

Над поляной расползались тепло и умопомрачительный запах еды. Чонгук, раскатавший спальники, подсел ближе к костру.

– Будешь пробовать? – спросил Тэхён.

– Хоть яд, хён, – пробубнил Чонгук, потроша аптечку. На свету было видно, что раны у них обоих – благодаря редкой удаче, неопасные и неглубокие – до сих пор кровоточили.

Тэхён негромко рассмеялся.

– Заманчивая идея, Чонгукки. Но пока давай просто поужинаем.

Ополоснув посуду и забросив больше веток в костёр, Тэхён с тяжёлым вздохом стащил с себя доспех.

– Это точно обязательно? – спросил он уже в который раз.

Чонгук в ответ задумчиво посмотрел на его рот и взвесил в руке бинт, будто примериваясь.

– Сам решай, хён, – предложил он ехидно.

Тэхён разочарованно вздохнул и насупился.

– Какой ужасный мне достался донсэн, – он ойкнул, когда зелье зашипело, соприкоснувшись с раной. – Ни доброты, ни заботы.

Чонгук закатил глаза и легонько подул на раздражённую кожу. 

– Так лучше?

– Весьма, – согласился Тэхён. 

Чонгуку показалось, что взгляд его потемнел, но он отмёл глупые мысли и перешёл к более глубокому следу от когтя на плече.

– Сюда тоже подуй, – потребовал Тэхён, откровенно веселясь, оно Чонгук послушно склонился ближе.

– Ты симулируешь, хён, – тихо сказал он, обводя пальцем рваные края, на глазах покрывающиеся тонкой молодой кожей.

– Может быть, – улыбнулся Тэхён, оглядываясь, и их лица в очередной раз оказались непозволительно близко. Чонгук устало вздохнул и качнулся вперёд – прикоснуться к щеке Тэхёна долгим и очень мягким поцелуем.

– Этого хватит, чтобы ты позволил тебе помочь?

Тэхён засмеялся вновь, на этот раз тише и словно нежнее.

– Я тебе и не мешал.

– Неправда, – пробормотал Чонгук упрямо. – Поворачивайся, я закончил со спиной.

Тот без слов пересел, сталкиваясь с Чонгуком коленями. Здесь было попроще: пара ссадин у ключиц и на рёбрах, свезённая кожа на боку и россыпь синяков. Чонгук не сомневался, что у него самого не хуже.

– Твоя очередь, – напомнил Тэхён и зевнул, почти завалившись назад. Тряхнул головой и прищурился. – Ты же не думаешь, что я позволю тебе увильнуть?

– Нет, – уныло признал Чонгук и встал, чтобы раздеться. Взгляд Тэхёна обжигал, но как-то скользяще – наверняка просто высматривал повреждения там, где мог их увидеть. Затем Тэхён присвистнул, прижав пальцы к его животу.

– Неплохо задела.

Чонгук посмотрел вниз и не обнаружил там ничего особенного: рана как рана, разве что шире и глубже, чем те, что он только что помог залечить. Тэхён тыльной стороной руки стёр дорожку крови и подхватил флакон.

– Будет больно, – с сожалением заметил он, на что Чонгук лишь пожал плечами. Заказы вообще редко заканчивались чем-то приятным, кому как не Тэхёну было об этом знать. Тот кивнул сам себе и плеснул жидкость в центр раны. Чонгук сжал зубы, пережидая момент, и привычно задышал на счёт. 

– В порядке? – спросил Тэхён. Глаза у него были виноватыми, а свободная от флакона рука широкими успокаивающими кругами поглаживала бок и бедро.

– Жить буду, – криво улыбнулся Чонгук и поморщился, снова садясь. – Давай закончим с этим побыстрее.

Тэхён потрепал его по волосам, прежде чем продолжить. Вид у него был такой сосредоточенный, что Чонгуку невольно вспомнился маленький Тэхён – в те годы со своими длинными конечностями и огромными глазами похожий на оленёнка из детских книжек, – и то, как он смазывал Чонгуку разбитые на утренней тренировке коленки.

– К утру пройдёт, – обещал он очень-очень серьёзно, улыбаясь своей коронной улыбкой – и это каждый раз оказывалось правдой.

– Пойдём спать, Чонгукки, – сказал взрослый Тэхён. Закончив со спиной, он ещё раз осмотрел рану на животе и удовлетворённо хмыкнул. – И когда ты успел вырасти таким большим?

Чонгук застонал.

– Хён, ты же собирался спать...

– Думал, что я не заметил? – перебил Тэхён насмешливо и с силой провёл по бицепсу. Чонгук быстро отодвинулся, пока Тэхён не решил проинспектировать что-нибудь ещё, и зашипел из-за неосторожного движения. Но Тэхён, вопреки всему, просто встал и подал ему руку.

– Давай прятаться, – сказал он, кивая в сторону неба. – Пока нас не намочило.

Чонгук порой совсем его не понимал. Молча кивнув, он накинул на себя футболку, и, сбросив сапоги, подошёл к навесу.

– Состегнём? – спросил он после недолгой паузы. Тэхён позади него, по звукам, запнулся в середине движения.

– Пожалуй. Ночью будет прохладно.

Пока Чонгук возился, соединяя спальники, Тэхён открывал и закрывал молнии, шуршал тканью и, судя по всему, перетаскивал их доспехи и рюкзаки туда, где их бы не намочило.

– Готово, – радостно объявил Чонгук и запрыгнул на свою половину. Тэхён приблизился, скидывая и пряча сапоги в дальний угол навеса. Затем потянулся, прогибаясь в спине до хруста. На нём была большая мягкая на вид футболка с жутковатым, совсем не вяжущимся с ним принтом. Чонгук присмотрелся и вспыхнул – футболка была его.

– Хён, – пробормотал он убито.

– Что? – удивился тот. – Она удобная. Подвинься, Чонгукки.

Чонгук послушно сдвинулся ещё ближе к стене, но Тэхён лишь рассмеялся.

– Я имел в виду ко мне, – пояснил он, опускаясь рядом. – Зачем было состёгивать спальники, чтобы спать далеко?

Чонгук даже не удивился, когда рука оплела его талию, а между лодыжек вклинились ступни. Тэхён был Тэхёном несмотря на прошедшие годы и все произошедшие с ним изменения – обнимать кого-то во сне он, очевидно, любил по-прежнему.

– Ты устал, – вдруг заметил Тэхён и успокаивающе провёл вверх-вниз по его спине. – Нам не обязательно...

Его слова прервал оглушительный раскат грома, быстро сменившийся другим. А потом небо раскололось, извергая потоки дождя. Чонгук, не удержавшись, высунул наружу ладонь, ловя капли, и брызнул ими в лицо Тэхёну. Тот завопил и бросился мстить самым проверенным и действенным способом, но Чонгук вовремя успел перехватить его руки. Тэхён завозился, пытаясь не то выкрутиться, не то его пнуть, не развалив при этом их единственное укрытие, но ему отчаянно мешал собственный смех.

– Ты ужасный, – доверительно сообщил Тэхён, успокоившись. Он лежал поверх Чонгука, ничуть не стесняясь, и то накручивал на палец его прядь, то щекотал под подбородком. Чонгук в свою очередь гладил его между лопаток, придерживая, чтобы не сползал. Дождь снаружи не утихал, и до них порой доносились редкие капли. Тэхён, вконец утомившись, уткнулся лбом ему в лоб.

– Нам надо поговорить, – напомнил он. Вышло почему-то совсем не страшно. Прислушавшись к себе, Чонгук не обнаружил ни напряжения, ни тревоги, столько времени неотступно сопровождавших его мысли. Это ведь был Тэхён. Что могло случиться?

Он согласно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, тут же открыв их, когда Тэхён приподнялся.

– Куда ты, хён? – позвал он, и Тэхён вернулся обратно, прижался холодным носом к щеке.

– Я тебя не понимаю, – сказал Тэхён отстранённо, пока его пальцы выводили на груди Чонгука затейливые узоры.

– Я... – Чонгук запнулся и, смешавшись, закончил. – Я сам не понимаю.

Между ними повисла тишина. Ладонь Тэхёна остановилась у сердца Чонгука, которое то билось быстрее, то замедлялось. Так хотелось говорить, говорить обо всём разом: о той ночи в машине Сокджина, о тех ночах у костров, о тысяче других ночей и дней, о том, как Чонгук смотрел на него – и переставал дышать.

– Я люблю тебя, – произнёс Тэхён так, будто это совсем ничего не значило.

Чонгук моргнул и почувствовал, как по вискам стекают крупные тёплые капли. Им говорили, что мутации выжигают чувства, и он до последнего в это верил. Тэхён приподнялся на локте, заглядывая ему в лицо. Чонгук отчётливо видел тревогу в его глазах, но не мог сказать ни слова.

– Чонгукки...

– Когда я пришёл с Намджуни-хёном, помнишь, – начал он через силу. – Ты был первым, кого я встретил.

– Я помню.

– Я упал.

– И это я помню, – вздохнул Тэхён и коротко поцеловал его в лоб. – Ты был таким испуганным, но таким храбрым, Чонгукки, и даже не заплакал. 

– Но ты пообещал, что к утру всё пройдёт, хён, и оно прошло. И я думал, что это тоже пройдёт.

– Но?.. – мягко подтолкнул его Тэхён.

– Но не прошло, – произнёс Чонгук едва-едва слышно. Зрение вновь поплыло, и он с силой зажмурился. Тёплые губы провели по влажным ресницам и сжатым векам, замерли на переносице.

– Я люблю тебя, – повторил Тэхён, бережно стирая мокрые дорожки с его висков. – С того же момента.

Чонгук осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, но Тэхён никуда не делся, а мир вокруг них не рухнул и не превратился в руины. Чонгук вздохнул и перевернул их, собравшись с силами. Тэхён вцепился в его плечи и оплёл бёдра ногами.

Было так темно, что Чонгук с трудом различал его лицо.

– Я хочу тебя поцеловать, – сообщил он, трогая губами его подбородок. – Можно?

– Даже не знаю, – засомневался Тэхён, будто не его рука ощутимо давила на затылок Чонгука. – Давно пора? 

– Очень давно, – пробормотал Чонгук и сделал такой большой вдох, будто собрался нырять без «Косатки»[8] в глубокую подводную пещеру. Но угадал – воздуха не хватило всё равно.

Утро началось поздно. Ленивая нега не позволяла встать, зато позволяла продолжить то, чему предавались почти до рассвета.

В конце концов Тэхён мягко оттолкнул Чонгука, потянувшегося за очередным поцелуем, и звонко чмокнул в нос.

– Нужно отдать трофей старосте до того, как он сгниёт на солнце, – засмеялся он, ловко выбираясь из-под навеса и даже каким-то чудом успевая зацепить сапоги.

– Я лучше какой-то дохлой головы, – буркнул Чонгук, но послушно вылез следом. Завтрак и сборы, перемежаемые касаниями, ожидаемо затянулись до самого полудня, и к деревне они подошли к тому же послеобеденному отдыху, к которому пару дней назад приехал Чонгук.

Староста не обрадовался побудке, но увидев голову бруксы, болтающуюся в пакете, быстро оживился.

– Сжечь её лучше, мастер, или закопать? – заискивающе спросил он у Тэхёна, отчётливо зеленея.

– Сжечь, – посоветовал Чонгук. Держать при себе руки с каждой минутой становилось всё сложнее, и болтовня старосты не радовала его ни на грош.

– После оплаты, – весомо добавил Тэхён. Староста ойкнул, порываясь сбежать в дом, но свёрнутые трубкой купюры, вылетев из окна, ощутимо ударили его в затылок на полпути.

– Всё на свете скоро забудешь, – отчитала его жена. Староста виновато пожал плечами и, подобрав деньги с земли, вежливо вручил их Тэхёну.

– Всё-всё до последней монетки, – заверил он.

– Приятно иметь с вами дело, – усмехнулся Тэхён, засовывая деньги в карман. – А голову и в самом деле сожгите.

– Сделаем всё по науке, – пообещал староста. Его жена, выглянувшая из окна, веско добавила:

– Я прослежу, – и Чонгук, поклонившись, торопливо утащил Тэхёна за собой, чтобы, миновав пару улиц, прижать к капоту машины.

Тэхён обхватил его лицо ладонями и долго вглядывался в глаза.

– Хёны нас возненавидят, – обречённо сказал он, целуя Чонгука сам, на что тот лишь хмыкнул. Ну и пусть, не страшно. Они привыкнут.

Но вот в себе Чонгук не был уверен. Сможет ли он привыкнуть: к пробуждениям рядом, к теплу рук на обнажённой коже, к тому, как сладко срывалось у Тэхёна дыхание, когда он шептал его имя.

– Хён, – позвал он, с трудом отрываясь. – Поехали найдём что-нибудь.

Тэхён прищурился, и судя по выражению лица в его голове не было ни одной приличной мысли. Чонгук вспыхнул, представив всего пару картинок, но упрямо продолжил, цитируя по памяти:

– Какую-нибудь пещеру с арахноморфами. Или пруд с утопцами. Или заброшенную старую крипту, где собралось много призраков.

Лицо Тэхёна просияло.

– О, Чонгукки. О таком можно было даже не спрашивать.

Чонгук, не удержавшись, поцеловал его снова. Капот, нагревшийся на солнце, был тёплым, но Тэхён был ещё теплее, и это тепло, казалось, пронизывало всё вокруг.

– Как ты думаешь, – нерешительно поинтересовался Чонгук. – Будут ли все против, если мы будем... работать вместе? Может, и не всегда, но часто.

Тэхён, непонятно хмыкнув, зачем-то полез в карман и выудил оттуда телефон, а потом поманил пальцем Чонгука, разворачивая экран. На том было письмо, в адресатах которого стояли все пятеро хёнов, а в теле была только одна выделенная жирным и подчёркнутая надпись:

«Давно пора».


End file.
